The Girl who Lived's real father?
by Mrs.Taemin Lee
Summary: Basicly it envolves a female, abused Harrietta Evans, and an unknowing, snarky old dungeon bat, unfit to be a father. Rated T for mild bad language and abuse.
1. The truth will set you free

**Snape POV **Severus Snape was pacing around in his private study, his mind reeling with everything that had just happened. Dumbledore had to tell him now, of all times that he had a daughter. After 10 damn years of ignorance and bliss (and hatred for Potter) he told him.

'Wonderful' Snape thought. He used...who's he kidding he still cursed the name Potter and sometimes Evans. Potter was, of cource the arrogant, no-good bully prat who had stolen his love. Lily went with him, refusing to look back to gaze at her former best friend, but had forgiven him.

Well, it turns out he had impregnated her. It was when he had meet up with her, after 3 years of lonliness. They had both gotton so drunk, and woke up, in each others arms the next day. They swore never to talk or think about it, (although sometimes Snape took a little peek at the memory) and Serverus had never given it detailed thought. All of a sudden, Severus stopped pacing.

What if she was spoiled at her relatives house? She would obviously want to stay there and not go with him. He couldn't steal her away, against her own wishes. If word got out, he might go to Azkaban or have the Dark Lord find out about it. A few minutes later, he got up and apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive.

**Harrietta Lily Evans POV:** Harrietta Lily Evans( her name was never Harrietta Lily Potter or Snape in the record) was about to turn 10. Right about to. She looked at the watch she had nicked from Dudley (It was a very old one the spoiled prince would never miss) and closed her eyes. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, make a wish, Harry." She whispered. She blew out the candles off her dust cake on the floor in her cupboard. "I wish someone would come and take me away from this place. " She whispered

She blew out the candle and waited for a minute. Nothing happened. (A.N XD thought Snapey would come didn't youy :D) Nothing happened, like nothing happened every year she wished for it. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

After all, she had many chores to do the next day, anyway. And if she didn't do it...well g-d help her from her Uncle, his scorn, or his belt. "Good night.." She whispered to no one in particular, and slowly drifted to sleep, not knowing what would happen tommorow, or how it would change her entire life.


	2. The visit Part 1

Sorry I haven't uploaded :( I have everything written out, but I have no time with school work and my sports/ lessons after school. Sorry it's short.

**Snape POV –** Severus Snape sighed. He knew that old crack pot Dumbledore was correct about treading extra carefully. But it didn't mean he had to like it. The old coot had no right to tell him..no there was no need to reopen that wound, again. This was about his daughter, after all. Not about him, or anyone else.

He was going to get her back. Severus took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He heard a man yell "Get the door, girl. Remember what I said about salesmen." The door opened, and a small girl opened the door. She was dressed in very old clothes, yet she managed to make even them look stunning.

She had his dark hair, yet it wasn't greasy like his was, with her mothers red highlights. She had, thankfully, her mothers nose, and her eyes. They were exactly the same shade, a bright emerald color. Severus Snape had never seen a more intense shade except for Lily herself. He had to stop himself from gasping.

The girl then spoke. "I'm sorry sir, but if you're selling something, we really don't need anything. But thank you for coming." she said, slightly bowing her head. 'My this girl is polite.' Snape thought. He knew what Dumbledore had told him to do, and, as much as it hurt him, he did.

"What are you a servent or something?" He drawled. He watched her pale, and, although it hurt him, continued. "No, sir." She said quickly, trying to shut the door in his face. He quickly put his foot in the doorway, and asked "Where's your master, pretty girl?" Before she could answer, a man, presumably her uncle, came in thundering into the hall. " YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT. WHERE ARE YOU? YOU STILL HAVE BREAKFEAST TO MAKE!"

He stopped after seeing the strange man in the doorway. "Who is this?" He asked, his eyes squinting at the man. "What do want?" He asked, no demanded, pushing his niece out of the way. Snape grinned evilly, and asked "How much for the girl?" The uncle stopped. "You want her? He asked, suspiciously. "Yes, of course." Snape replied, his voice threatening to turn sarcastic and cold any minute, which would ruin his 'act'. "After all, any girl is good enough, if you know what I mean." The man grinned savagly, and turned to the poor girl. "Go pack your things, brat."

Harrietta dropped to her knees. "Please, Uncle, don't send me off. Please." She begged. Her Uncle turned to her. Shoving his meaty face right into hers, he spat out , "Why?" Harrietta, almost crying replied "Because...today's my birthday." Her uncle was preparing to discuss buisness with the stranger, and was done being patient. "Go. Pack. Your. Things. Now." He grounded out and slapped her, hard. Her head banged against the floorboard, and a trickle of blood ran down her face. She got up, without saying a single word and went to a cupboard. She returned less than a second later with a pillow case with barley anything in it.


	3. Getting her back

Snape was getting enraged inside. How dare those...those creatures do that to his little girl. To any girl? She had barely anything to call her own! She was slapped, so viciously, he heard the knock as her head hit the floor, and the sound her Uncle's hand made against bare flesh. He nearly cursed the wretchered man into oblivion. He'd deserve it. But he had to deal with thre threat silently, and unnoticibly. He could call the muggle police on that family later. He sighed. If only he wasn't forcedd to tread so lightly. He smiled, wickidly, which seemed to fit his role, as he thought of all the torture he could have put the fat pig thru. As he dealt with the pig of a human, and paid the gold,, his smile began to falter. The creature didn't even say good bye to his neice! His anger seeped into his voice, as he snapped at the girl. "Come." He was so enraged he didn't notice the poor girl's flinch, or lower her eyes to the floor. He walked quickly, attempting to get as far as he could from that hell hole his poor daughter was forced to call a home for the past 9 years. He didn't see the girl running after him, clutching her side, and head. He stopped sudently, and she caught up to him. He waited for a moment, then saw the car. "Oh there's Albus." He murmered. He opened the car door, and waited for Harrietta to get in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harrietta**- Harry looked into the car. Another man was sitting there. He was older than the black-haired man who had lead her from the hell-hole she used to call a home. Much, much older. As in 100 years old! She may have been ten, but she knew what the black-haired man had implied when he spoke to her uncle. She had followed him, never the less, but now, she found a new adrenaline a spark of rebellion, and she found herself staring at the man, refusing to get in. She took a step back, wondering when to run. She knew about pedophile's and what happened when you got in vans or cars with strange men. Or any kind of people. She saw him glare at her. "Get. In. The. Car. Now." He said. She gulped, but held her ground. For the first time, she wasn't following an order. She was scared, as it would be weird if she wasn't, but she stood her ground, and didn't move.

**Snape**-'What was wrong with this girl?' He thought. 'Why didn't she get in the damn car? Was she scared of something? Or someone?' He gave her the death glare, which was reserved for the first year Gryffindor, who had the audacity to melt one of his cauldrons, or misbehave in his class. She trembled, and visibly gulped, but only took a step back. Usually, the children in his class, who were older, and more mature, would do what they were told after he gave them the pissed, angry dungeon bat glare. 'Strange.' He thought. 'Maybe she was scared of cars?'

**Harry-** 'Where did this will to rebel come from? After living with the Dursely's for about 9 years, she had always did as they asked, and never thought twice about it.' She jerked out of her thoughts as the old man sitting in the car got up, and got out of the car. "Please child, get in the car." He said calmly, and pleasantly "Don't let Professor Snape scare you. He may be scary, but he's quite tolerable, when you get to know him." He said, his eyes twinkling. She processed the dark-haired man's name. So the man who led her here was Snape...Snape...why did that sound...so...familiar? She thought about it, before gasping in recognition. She fumbled for her locket, which she wore around her neck, not noticing the two men stiffen, and pull out...sticks? They stuck the said sticks into their sleeves, but kept looking around, suspiciously, and a bit paranoidly. She opened up the locket, and showed the two men the moving pictures inside.


	5. The Locket

**Snape-** The girl, his daughter pulled out a locket, on a golden chain, and opened it. His eyes widened , as he realized this was Lily's old locket. He leaned in, closer to the girl to see what was inside. To his dismay, he saw a picture of a teenage Lily and himself, smiling. The two teens were smiling at the camera, and waving. He smiled, remembering the times he had before he had slipped up. Before that one day he accidentally called his precious Lily that wretched name. Oh how he had always wished he could take back those words. He wished he could turn back the hands of time, but he couldn't. He couldn't even use a time-turner. You can't change the past how he wanted to change it. He could lose his life, or even Lily's life. No, the past should remain the past. He removed his head from the clouds, when he saw the girl open her mouth to say something. "What?" He asked.

**Harry- ** Harry opened up the locket which lay around her neck. It had been hers for as long as she could remember. She opened up, to reveal the moving pictures inside. These were the first people she had ever shown her locket to. Her 'family' had never been able to take it off. They had wanted to take it, and sell it at a shop somewhere, but she hadn't given it to them. This used to belong to her mother, and she wasn't about to give it up. They weren't able to take it off her neck, or open it, ever. So the moving pictures remained her little secret, and her most prized possession. She took out the picture, and looked at the back of the picture, while showing the man the picture, and read the description. She had done this so many times. This was the thing that had comforted her, when her thoughts had turned dark, and had threatened to turn her situation worse. The picture read 'Me (Lily Evans) and Severus Snape.' "Did you know my mum?" She asked the man cautiously. The man snapped his head up, and the small smile he had on disappeared, leaving his face emotionless again. "What?" He asked, and Harry felt her confidence disappear.

**Snape-** The girl gulped, and asked, nervously. "D-did you k-know my m-mum?" Her eyes revealed eagerness, and happiness, but also dread, and they were a bit frantic. 'What did she think he'd do, kill her for asking a simple question?'

**Harry-** Her uncle's first rule was never to ask questions. She closed her eyes, as she remembered all the times she had gotten a beating for asking a question. But she wanted to know more about her mum. That was worth any beating. She stuttered the question out, and watched the man eyeing her. She waited patiently for his answer, and was surprised to see him smile. "Yes. I did know your mother." He said, and she felt a warmth rush thru her.

(A.N. Thank you to all my followers and favorites. You are the best ^.^ You're the only reason I haven't abandoned this story!)


	6. The Worst

**Snape-** It was unexpected to hear the girl ask about Lily. Well, not really. She did live without her for most of her life. He had to pull out from his thoughts to hear the girl speak again. "What about my dad?" She asked. Her eyes had suppressed glee, and she opened her locket to reveal, on the other side, a picture of that obnoxious, arrogant, piece of shit, prick, asshole, Potter. He sneered, the memories of his childhood not forgotten. He didn't notice Dumbledore sadly shake his head, and retreat back into the car. "Unfortunately, I did know that bastard." He spat out, still sneering. Without even looking at Harrietta, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say, and that he should have kept his mouth shut. But the words were already out of his mouth, just like the words he spoke to Lily. He sighed, and silently prepared for the worst.

**Harry-** Harry had decided to press her luck. The man hadn't yelled at her for asking questions, nor beat her. He actually smiled, and answered her. "How about my dad?" She asked. The man spat out, as if he was horrified to even talk about her dad. "Unfortunately, I did know that bastard. She saw the scorn in his eyes, and the hatred. While not directed at her, it scared her that he hated someone with as much distaste as her 'family' had for her, but also made her feel a bit sorry of him. She wondered what he did to make the man feel that way. She bowed down, quickly. "I'm sorry for whatever my father had done to you. I apologize on his behalf, for any harm, or bullying he did to you." She spoke quickly, as she had been raised up to be very polite, and respectful. She stood there, head down, waiting for a reaction. She pushed the urge to look up, and swallowed the dread, and anxiety which had flooded her brain, down. She felt someone's fingers go underneath her chin, and even though she flinched a little, unused to being touched in a matter that wasn't threatening, she stayed still. She suddenly found herself looking into a pair of black eyes.


	7. Abilities Revealed

**Snape-** He couldn't believe what he was doing. What was wrong with him. He never showed his true emotions. He couldn't, for the sake of the wizarding world, in case Voldemort did ever come back. Yet he found himself looking at his daughter, as he brought up her chin in a fatherly guesture. And if that wasn't enough, he was doing it in front of Albus. What was wrong with him? He opened his mouth, and said, softly. "James Potter wasn't your father. I am."

**Harry-** This man was her father? Was this a joke of the Dursely's? She did see some similar characteristics they both shared when she looked at him carefully. Was he telling the truth? She closed her eyes, and prepared to do something that was forbidden by her uncle, magic. She cleared her mind, and focused on the truth. She was practicing Legilimincy, and Occlumancy, with out realizing it. She looked into the mans eyes, and delved into his mind. He tried to resist, as everyone did, but she overcame his mind, and found he was telling the truth. She wanted to go deeper into his mind, to learn more about it, but she wouldn't invade his privacy like that.

**Snape-** Snape felt a tingle in his mind. It was as if someone was forcing there way into his mind. But there was only the girl. She looked at him, calmly, looking the same, but her eyes seemed...different. They contained a glint of something...what was it? They were sharp, staring into him. Automatically he put his Occlumancy shields up. He stayed like that, for a small while, before she tore them all down. He paled, scared. This girl contained more power than the Dark Lord. He had never been able to do that. He felt her presence leave, then he relaxed.

**Harry-** Harry took her arm out, and prepared to obliviate him. The man had already steadied himself, and was at the ready. She cursed inwardly. She should have knocked him out first. And the old man! Her eyes flitted across to the car. He was humming, sucking a lemon drop. What a nut. She knew she'd be punished for doing magic. She felt herself being desperate. But this was her father...so why did he leave her at the Dursely's? She looked at him, then bowed her head, and quickly snapped her fingers, and cast a silent, wandless obliviate.

**Snape-**He was ready. Snape had a shield ready, and was ready to dodge the spell, if it did get thru the shield. The girls spell hit his shield, but did not break it. He quickly stunned her, after seeing her momentary pause, and took advantage of that. Albus got out of the car, stopping his infuriating humming, thankfully. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at him with a kind of grandfatherly worry in his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Why didn't you help me, Albus?" Snape asked. "What if I...what if she-" He started, before Albus inturupted him. "I played the fools role, Severus. If she had won, I wouldn't look as a threat, and she'd under estimate me. She wouldn't be able to wipe my mind, or defeat me. Don't worry." He said, with a took the girl, and put her in the car. She was still stunned when they drove to Prince Manor. "Severus..." Albus started. "Be careful with her." He said. Severus nodded, and took the girl into his arms, and went inside, carrying her small bag, and her body.


	8. The next morning

**Harry-** Harry woke up with a pounding head ache. She felt as if she had fallen on her face...oh, wait. Her memories came back to her, and she realized exactly what she had done. She had done the most forbidden act. But-but the man had done it too. Maybe she wouldn't be punished? No, of course she would. She had went into his mind, and tried to wipe his memory clean..maybe he didn't know what she was doing? No, he must have. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been stunned, and be here. Where was she? She shook the thoughts away, and noticed that her arms were tied behind her back, as were her feet. She was tied to the wall, so she couldn't escape. She had used so much power already. She was much too weak. She thought, bitterly, and paled slightly. That wasn't good. Whenever she was restrained, it meant she'd be punished. She heard the foot steps of someone approaching her, and closed her eyes, praying that her punishment would not be too harsh.

**Snape-** Snape looked at the ringing alarm for a second, puzzled. He had woken up much earlier than he usually did in the summer. Why, it was barely 6 AM. He then remembered the events of the past night. The girl-no, his daughter. Her power. Her skill. It was amazing. He left her tied up, because he wasn't sure of what would happen when she'd wake up the next morning. He had infused a bit of his magic into the ropes, so they'd be comfortable, but would be nearly impossible to get out of. He had set an alarm, so when she would awaken, he would know immediately. He dressed, promptly, and strode to the dungeons. He had left light for the girl to see, for he couldn't be too cruel. He rubbed his head. What a great start their relationship was off to.

**Harry-** She bowed her head, and waited for the man to enter her room. She hadn't even tried to get out of her bonds. Perhaps if she was obidient, she'd get off easy with her punishment. She had already begged and pleaded with g*d, but it was to no avail. She was still here. Where ever here was. She bit her lips, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. She'd survive. She always did. She would survive.


	9. The beginning of their new beginning

_**Sorry it's taking so long. I've been working on this story, my other almost completed story, and 22 other ones...I'll try to hurry up, as much as I can!**_

**Snape**- He watched his daughter sit on the floor, head bowed. He cleared his throat, and she flinched. He felt a pang of sadness, that his own daughter feared him. "Hello." He said, uncertain of what else to say. The girl glanced up, momentarily, then looked down. He waited a moment, then heard a soft "h-hi." His heart leapt for joy, as he heard her answer.

**Harry-**She heard the man come into the room, but kept her head bowed. He coughed, and she flinched. She waited a moment, squeezing her eyes in fear of what would happen next. "Hello." He said. A million thoughts went thru her head. Hello? What did that mean? Why would he greet her? What was his game? "H-hi." She found herself replying. 'What was going to happen?' She thought, anxiously.

**Snape-**She replied. She had replied. She had actually replied. That was good, right? Right? He stood, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should take off the bonds. He took his wand out, and flicked it. The ropes untied themselves, and fell to the floor. The girl looked at him in alarm, before lowering her head to the floor once more.

**Harry-** The bonds that held her flew out suddenly She didn't know what was happening. Why did that happen? What was his plan? She felt slightly alarmed, but put her head down. She waited for him to say something, as she rubbed her raw wrists.


	10. (too lazy to come up with title)

**Snape-**He saw her rubbing her wrists, and felt slightly ashamed. Did he tighten the bonds that tight? Was she hurt, or in any pain? He took out his wand, and flicked it. He cast a healing spell, and watched, in satifaction as Harry gasped, and stopped rubbing at her wrists. He stopped when she suddently bowed, and said, in a rush "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for using mag-it, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

**Harry-** She felt the pain disappear from her arms, which were just moments before been stining from the rope burn. She suddently felt the pain disappear, and knew at once it was magic. She gasped anddlooked up, and some how knew that the man knew the pain was no longer there. She threw herself on the floor, and cried,in a rush, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for using mag-it, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." hoping she wouldn't be punished.

**Snape-** 'What was she talking about? Why was she apoligizing for magic? She had stopped right before saying magic, and called magic it instead. Why?' He walked up to her, and watched as she flinch. He knew at once it was those damned muggles. And he would make them pay. But he had to be sure. He knelt down next to her, and slowly stroked her hair. "What did those mu-relatives do to you?" He asked. She didn't know what muggles were. He'd explain everything to her later.


	11. The Flashback

**Harry-** What did he say? Did he ask about her relatives? The subject she was not allowed to talk about? No, he couldn't be doing this. No. She felt all the scars on her back, and remembered the time she had attempted to tell her third grade teacher about her life, and treatment at the hands of the Dursely's.

**Flashback:**  
"Harrietta Potter." The teacher called. A small girl in the back of the class raised her hand, and whispered, nearly inaudibly, "H-here, ma'am." The teacher raised her eyebrows, and moved on with roll-call. She did notice her student Dudley Dursely, cousins with Harrietta, stick his tongue out at her, and mouth something, but chose to ignore it. She went on with the lesson, and noticed every time she called on Potter, that she flinched, before whispering the correct answer out.

She went on, teaching as she usually did, but kept noticing that small, quiet, raven haired girl who sat in her class, always in the back. She was smart, but she must have been shy, for she had never volunteered herself to answer a question. She knew something was wrong, but what could it be? She knew Petunia, the nice woman who took care of her poor orphaned niece. She was a lovely lady, and she could never do anything hurtful! Her husband was a wonderful man as well. Although he got a bit hot-tempered when it came to his son's problems at school, he was always willing to go out of his way to go and help fix the problem. As the class was dismissed for lunch, she called out, "Harrietta. Harrietta Potter, please stay after for a few minutes. I want to talk to you about something."

The teacher saw Dudley push her, and then call her a...what sounded like freak. No, it must have been her imagination. Petunia's son must have been brought up well-mannered, and pleasant. The rumors about him being a bully couldn't be true. He laughed as he walked thru the door, laughing about something with his friend. The girl picked up her things, and walked up to the teacher, not making eye-contact. "Yes ma'am?" She asked.

Inside, she was panicking. What did the lady want with her? Why did she ask me to stay after? What if it's about the absences? How could I explain that I haven't been to school because I was unconscious, because my uncle had beaten me so bad? She stood there, and waited for the teacher to speak. And to her horror, she asked about the very thing she had been dreading.

"Why were you absent last week?" She asked. "We all missed you. Your cousin Dudley told us you were at home, but that's all he let out. Did something happen dear? You could tell me anything." Harrietta looked at her. Could she tell the teacher about this? Or would she not believe her? She took a leap of faith, and decided, against the little voice in her head warning her not to, to talk. To let it all out. She took a deep breath, and said, "I'm...not treated well at home." "What?" Her teacher said, surprised. "T-they...they don't feed me often, and they...they punish me f-for not doing chores o-on t-time." She said, hesitantly.

The teacher looked at her, and slapped her, hard. 'How dare this girl try to lie about her family, after they took her in, instead of taking her to the orphanage! Petunia and Vernon would never do such monster-like things. They had never, ever harmed their son, or had been anything but kind to everyone around them. The girl was simply hunting for attention.' "Get out." The teacher said in a cold voice to the poor girl cowering in front of her.

She fully intended to call Petunia up, and tell her about these lies which had spewed out, out of the girls mouth. The next week, Harrietta was 'sick' again, and didn't come to school. For the remainder of the year, the teacher ignored everyone who bullied Harry, sometimes, even joining in, and treated her worse than everyone else. Harry had learned not to talk about 'it' with other people, and swore never to do so, ever again.  
***End of Flahback.***


End file.
